Arrogant-class ship of the line
anchored in Plymouth Sound, with Napoleon Bonaparte aboard. |module= |Class before= |Class after= |Subclasses= |Cost= |Built range= |In service range= 22 January 1761 – 1868 |In commission range= |Total ships building= |Total ships planned= |Total ships completed=12 |Total ships cancelled= |Total ships active= |Total ships laid up= |Total ships lost=2 (burnt or scuttled as unserviceable) |Total ships retired= |Total ships preserved= }} |module2= (gundeck) (keel) |Ship beam= |Ship propulsion=Sails |Ship armament=74 guns: *Gundeck: 28 × 32 pdrs *Upper gundeck: 28 × 18 pdrs *Quarterdeck: 14 × 9 pdrs *Forecastle: 4 × 9 pdrs |Ship notes=Ships in class include: , , , , , , , , , , , }} }} The Arrogant-class ships of the line were a class of twelve 74-gun third rate ships designed by Sir Thomas Slade for the Royal Navy. Design The Arrogant class ships were designed as a development of Slade's previous ''Bellona'' class, sharing the same basic dimensions. During this period, the original armament was the same across all the ships of the common class, of which the Arrogant class ships were members. Two ships were ordered on 13 December 1758 to this design (as the same time as the fourth and fifth units of the ''Bellona'' class), and a further ten ships were built to a slightly modified version of the Arrogant design from 1773 onwards. Ships * :Builder: John Barnard, Harwich :Ordered: 13 December 1758 :Laid down: March 1759 :Launched: 22 January 1761 :Completed: 28 April 1761 :Fate: Sold at Bombay to be broken up, 1810 * :Builder: William Wells, Deptford :Ordered: 13 December 1758 :Laid down: 19 February 1759 :Launched: 19 May 1761 :Completed: 16 September 1761 :Fate: Burnt or scuttled as unservieable at St Lucia, 30 June 1780 * :Builder: Woolwich Dockyard :Ordered: 25 August 1774 :Launched: 30 June 1779 :Fate: Broken up, 1835 * :Builder: Deptford Dockyard :Ordered: 21 February 1778 :Launched: 19 October 1781 :Fate: Broken up, 1815 * :Builder: Barnard, Deptford :Ordered: 19 June 1782 :Launched: 25 June 1785 :Fate: Broken up, 1816 * :Builder: Randall, Rotherhithe :Ordered: :Launched: 23 July 1785 :Fate: Broken up, 1815 * :Builder: Parsons, Bursledon :Ordered: 27 December 1781 :Launched: 24 August 1786 :Fate: Broken up, 1830 * :Builder: Graves, Frindsbury :Ordered: 11 January 1782 :Launched: 6 October 1786 :Fate: Sold out of the service, 1836 * :Builder: Raymond, Northam :Ordered: 22 December 1781 :Launched: 22 November 1786 :Fate: Broken up, 1868 * :Builder: Deptford Dockyard :Ordered: 9 December 1779 :Launched: 6 March 1787 :Fate: Broken up, 1821 * :Builder: Graham, Harwich :Ordered: 9 August 1781 :Launched: 27 November 1787 :Fate: Broken up, 1835 * :Builder: Henry Adams, Bucklers Hard :Ordered: 31 December 1781 :Launched: 7 July 1789 :Fate: Grounded in gale near Livorno (Leghorn) and burnt, 28 March 1795. References *Lavery, Brian (2003) The Ship of the Line – Volume 1: The development of the battlefleet 1650–1850. Conway Maritime Press. ISBN 0-85177-252-8. *Winfield, Rif (2007) British Warships in the Age of Sail 1714–1792; Design, Construction, Careers and Fates. Seaforth Publishing. ISBN 978-1-84415-700-6. External links Arrogant-class ships of the line Category:Ship of the line classes